


The Great Pumpkin Caper

by Freya1970



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Black Pearl Sails LJ Community, Diary/Journal, Gen, Pumpkin Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: Mrs Elizabeth Turner recounts a recent meeting with a certain priest...pirate.





	1. Chapter One

 

_From the Diary of Mrs Elizabeth Turner_

_I’m not sure if I agreed on leaving my Auntie’s fancy dress party prior to midnight or was it some sort of madness upon realising that I had been dancing with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow incognito as a Priest none the less. It has been years since my dear eyes have favoured such a sight. Years ago, too many to recount, I sailed away from the pirate haven, seeking to petition the King to restore my father’s good name and my inheritance._

_While I had found adventure in my old life as an outlaw; a dear family friend, Cousin Theodore, found me and begged me to help with the affairs that had left not only my father and me in the bad graces of the King, but that dreadful monarch was threatening to remove all lands and leases from my entire kin, including my poor widowed Auntie Catherine and her children. While I wasn’t immediately sent to prison upon my arrival in England, I wasn’t—listen to this discourse—I am writing about things that have already been written about in this journal of mine._

_Back to Captain Sparrow as we know that even after two years in England my solicitors and I wait for the King’s men to hear my case. But there I was facing the very man that started my fall from grace. The dreadful Captain Sparrow. I do have to point out that he doesn’t smell of rum,_ swine _, sweat, or sea. Instead, his odour was…good, I suppose is the word I’m searching for. As for his appearance, he looked almost the same, sans beads; the mass of hair he had accumulated over the years had disappeared beneath his powdered wig._

_That is what truly tipped me off that it was him._

_No saintly priest would wear something so fashionable. And the gold teeth. Yes, the gold teeth (a clear violation of the vow of poverty as most priest’s false teeth are wooden). There was a spark of excitement in meeting my old…friend? I never really given much thought of what Jack meant to me after my honeymoon with Will (which was too short). I had been so absorbed in what I had lost to consider seeing Jack again. I just remember…those glances. Brief as they were but they spoke more words than he had too. Jack and I had devolved into nothing more than an acquaintance in a matter of moments upon his spiteful revelation to all on that beach in the locker._

_The planning of which cost both personal, financial security and the heavy cost levied against my own soul when I left him to his death—had all been for nought. I’m not sure what I expected from Captain Sparrow when we arrived in the locker to fetch him…but the reception I received was far from what I anticipated._

_But tonight, he came to me with a plan. Another scheme—another treasure seeking adventure—one he said I couldn’t possibly refuse. Something involving Druids and a Golden Pumpkin—I’m not even sure if I heard him right as the hour was late, and I was indeed outside alone with him._

_I told him I’d think about the adventure as soon as the King restored my wealth and I could afford to pay for the care of my son, Will, while I was off on some high sea adventure with him. I would feel absolutely horrid of me if I left my son alone without any means for his care. I’m not sure what sort of idea popped into Jack’s mind just then but he told me: “Don’t worry, I know the Queen who knows the King and she can persuade him to do anything. She owes me a favour or two.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Diary of Mrs Elizabeth Turner

_From the Diary of Mrs Elizabeth Turner,_

_Today I received news from my solicitor in London. The news was the most astonishing kind. I have been pardoned by the King! I am not a woman who swoons at a drop of a feather, but the surprise letter I received did cause me to feel faint. And faint I did. I woke up on the floor with my dear Auntie gently slapping my hand and my precious son’s eyes, despite his four years of age, were filled with concern. With the clearing of my father’s name and mine as well, I will be able to take possession of my inheritance as it was bequeathed to me in my father’s will. As I read on, my solicitor wondered what magic was worked as he hadn’t had the opportunity to even present my case to the courts as of yet._

_Yes, it was magic._

_The spell that was cast had a name as well. It was called Captain Jack Sparrow. With the return of my wealth, and the threat levied by the King to my Auntie lifted, I can move into my father’s old house in London without fear of prosecution or capture. As I look at my last entry into this diary, I am reminded of what I owe Captain Sparrow…an adventure._

_I have no doubt that Captain Sparrow will be arriving any day now looking to take me away on another adventure as he will levy his favour he had did for me and my family to force me to go with him. I shall have to begin immediately coaxing my auntie to watch over Will._

_~*~_

_It has been several hours since I attempted to sleep. I have failed because, Captain Sparrow, as I predicted, returned demanding I should join him on this ‘pumpkin’ caper._

_The way I understand it, The Black Pearl has been shrunk to a small size and he offers in his mad logic that the druids of the Golden Pumpkin (whoever they might be) are the ones with the power to return the Pearl back to its normal state. When I offered to buy him a new ship instead, he looked at me strangely. “_

_There is no other rightful Captain for the Black Pearl than Captain Jack Sparrow; there is no other ship for Captain Jack Sparrow than the Black Pearl.”_

_The man is obsessed. You could see in his eyes. Even in the darkness of midnight, you could see the twinkle in his eyes as he mentioned the Pearl._

_It is a good thing I was not in love with the man because there was no room in it left for me or anyone else. When I offered to fund his adventure instead of personally attending, he told me it wouldn’t do. He ‘needed’ me to go with him._

_His words worry me. I am not used to people ‘needing’ me to sail away on a moment's notice, instead, I prefer to go where I please. This, of course, had irritated, worried while causing more trouble for the men in my life than I had anticipated. I believe that I am seeing the value in being obedient._

_However, that doesn’t mean I shall be obedient._

_Regrets, I believe are for the elderly to consider since they have the time to think on them. After much discussion between Captain Sparrow and my person; I have decided to join him in his northern adventure into Scotland to find these silly druids of his. I only hope that I won’t freeze to death or fall and drown in a hideous smelling bog while I’m there. We leave in two weeks. And I am left awake wondering what is to come._

_Please Lord Bless Will and keep him from harm in my absence._


End file.
